Strong Girl
by thatonejenn
Summary: Jazzy Hunter. A 33 year old woman with a tragic past with the death of her parents at 17 and put into the system then to a family that abused her. Happy Lowman. A 40 year old man who is SAMCRO’s enforcer. The two connect, but is the connection enough?
1. Summary

Jazzy Hunter. A 33 year old woman with a tragic past with the death of her parents at 17 and put into the system then to a family that abused her.

Happy Lowman. A 40 year old man who is SAMCRO's enforcer. The two connect, but is the connection enough?


	2. Chapter 1

Jazzy was walking to store to get her food and the necessities for her home. She was buying it and she knew the cashier was looking at her weird. Everyone in this town did after her change, but she didn't care. She didn't really care about anything besides cars, motorcycles, skateboards, and drums.

She grabbed her stuff and put it in the trunk of her 1967 Chevy Impala. She heard whistles so she turned and saw the Sons and she rolled her eyes and got in. When she was driving away, the boys were staring at her while she was driving especially the Tacoma Killer.

She got to her house and went inside and put everything where it needed to be. Grabbing her tools, she went to her bike on her driveway and started fixing it. It was a 74 Harley and it had some problems ever since a person accidentally crashed into it. She replaced the exterior so she could fix the engine.

While she was working, the Sons went back to the clubhouse, but the girl didn't leave Happy's mind. He hated it and wanted her to get out of his head. Her purple hair was beautiful, her tattoos were amazing and beautifully done, and her piercings made him tempted to reach out and take her. She was all he could think about the whole day and that frustrated him so he ran his hand on top of his bald head and walked to a Toyota that needed to be fixed in a day or two since working with his hand allowed him to think of something else other than a purple-haired beauty.

The small girl couldn't find anything else that was wrong with the motorcycle so she turned it on as it roared to life in between her legs. Jazzy smiled while getting off the bike to put away her tools in its rightful place and got back on her to take it for a drive around town. Everyone that was walking down Main Street was staring at her because no one drove motorcycles around Charming except the Sons. That was a secret she kept from the town and her family

The sound of another bike coming towards them caused the guys to look at who was riding since everyone who was a member was there. As the rumble of the engine got closer, they turned to look out to the street to see it was the purple haired girl from earlier and Happy felt a tug at his heart but had no clue as to why he felt it. The guys had gotten together and talked about the girl from earlier to the point where Juice had rushed to the clubhouse to do his research. Thoughts ran through Happy's mind and the first one was they all gossip like a bunch of chicks.

After half an hour has passed, Jax asked if anyone wanted to go to the gas station to get some cigarettes, snacks, and booze. Opie opted to take his truck to hold the booze and snacks while Happy, Jax, Chibs, and Juice mounted onto their bikes and they rode off into the direction of the gas station.


	3. Chapter 2

Jazzy stopped at a gas station to get gas and cigarettes along with some snacks for her night in of Netflix and booze. She went down the snack aisle, grabbing some Cheez-Its, Takis, Cheetos, and candy then proceeded to go to the coolers in the back to grab some booze and coke and sprite. As she was grabbing the essentials for her night in, the Sons arrived and parked their bikes. Happy turned to see another Harley in one of the gas pumps but thought nothing of it so he proceeded to follow the guys into the small store. Jax and Opie went straight for the snacks while Chibs went to the cigarettes so that opted for Juice and Happy to get the booze. As they rounded the corner, a body had collided into Happy's body, but as soon as Happy was about to snap, he saw it was the purple-haired girl he couldn't get out of his head.

"Sorry." She grunted out.

Happy grunted in response, but stayed in front of her, staring. Juice was smirking and motioned for the guys to come over to where the trio was and they saw Happy still staring at the girl as she walked past the group to pay for her things and pump her gas. Jax stepped in her way and smiled the famous "Teller" smile that usually had women swooning over him, but she didn't swoon but look up with curiosity, eyebrow raised with a hip popped out as if she was waiting for him to say something.

Happy growled lowly at the way Jax was smiling down at the small girl that the rest of the guys were surprised, but chuckled nonetheless. Jax smirked and looked back down at the girl.

"There is a party at Teller-Morrow Garage tonight. Come to the party," Jax said.

Jazzy thought it over for a minute. _Fuck it. _"Yeah, sure. What time?"

Happy smirked and left the rest of the people to buy the booze and cigarettes. Right, when he was about to head out of earshot of the conversation he heard Jax giving her the time of 7 pm. Jazzy nodded then put back the booze at its rightful place, keeping the snacks and the soda for later.

Placing her things on the counter, she said, "$6 on pump 1"

After the cashier nodded, she grabbed her things and proceeded outside to find the bald, quiet guy with arms littered with tattoos staring at her. She nodded her 'see you later' before heading to her bike, pumping the gas before putting the snacks and soda in her saddlebag. When everything was secure and ready she straddled her seat and started the bike. The loud roar of the bike caused her to have the smallest smile before riding out of the gas station.

The guys walked out of the store, watching Jazzy speed away and Happy staring at her as she drove away. They teased him about his attraction towards the purple haired girl. Happy glared and cursed at all of them while straddling the seat of his bike, starting it.

"Fuck you guys. Let's just go." Happy cursed.

The guys drove back to Teller-Morrow while Jazzy drove back to her place to get ready. By the time she arrived home, it was 5:30 pm so she decided to clean her place before getting ready. She washed her dishes, put her dirty clothes that littered her bedroom floor into the hamper, made her bed, and, finally tried to figure out what to wear.

She settled with her skin-tight black tank top with black skinny jeans. On top of her tank top would be her black leather jacket. The shoes that would adorn her feet would be her leather high heels that she could use to ride her bike. Deciding to not drink a lot at this party so she can go home and get some sleep before work tomorrow morning.

By the time hit 6:45, she was out the door and straddling her bike to get to the party. The 15-minute drive was peaceful for her, but the peace had broke when she got closer to her destination. Loud rock music was playing over the speakers and croweaters were hanging around the guys with kuttes. Jazzy looked with disgust at the girls that were flaunting their fake assets into the guys' faces. She turned to walk into the clubhouse, only to run into the blonde that invited her.

"Hey, darlin', you're right on time. Let's go in," Jax said.

She nodded and followed the blue-eyed man inside. When she entered, the place smelled like booze, smoke, cheap perfume, and sex. It felt like home to her causing a small smile to come into display onto her decent sized lips. When she realized she had a smile that was enough for people to see she wiped off all the happiness and emotions on her face and in her eyes.

Happy had witnessed the sudden change of emotions from happiness to emotionless in her eyes. He was intrigued by the small girl so he shrugged off the blonde sweetbutt and walked to the small girl. It was like he was the predator and she was the prey, but to her, it didn't seem like that. To her, it seemed like he was overconfident that he was gonna get her so she sat down on a stool and prepared the rejection.

"Sup?" Happy stared.

"Don't try to get in my pants. I'm not like the rest of these gold diggers that you guys have." Jazzy rolled her eyes.

"Chill. Not trying to get in your pants unless you're offering." Happy smirked.

Jazzy chuckled before nodding toward the empty stool next to her. Happy sat down with his back toward the bar before motioning for the prospect to get him a beer. Half-Sack rushed to get his beer and Jazzy's beer before turning to get beers for other members of the club.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Happy and Jazzy started talking and had the best conversations that they ever had with another person. It had led to the point where both of them made jokes and laughed, the people around them were staring at the two in surprise. It was rare for either of them to smile until now that they're talking to each other.

During their conversation, different crow eaters were hanging on to him, but he didn't pay them any mind which surprised Jazzy because she thought he would ditch her to have sex. Jax, Tara, Chibs, and Opie were staring at the two, mainly Happy, with surprise because of how much the two were talking the night away.

Tara turned to the guys with a slack jaw, "That's Jazzy Hunter…with Happy."

The group turned to her with confusion swimming in their eyes, Tara rolled her eyes at the obliviousness in the guys. She sighed before explaining.

"Jazzy used to be this church going girl who was the most innocent girl in Charming. I think she's about 33 right now so a couple of years older than Jax and I, but when she was 17 her parents had died in a deadly car accident with a drunk driver. She was the only one who survived so after she was in the system and put into another family, she changed into an emotionless girl who didn't give anyone of her time." Tara scowled.

That left everyone in the group shocked at the story and the way the two most antisocial people in town had been talking and laughing throughout the night.


	4. Chapter 3

By the time 2 am had hit, people either left to their own place, littered the clubhouse, or retired into their dorms. However, Happy and Jazzy were still up talking about their past and reputation. Happy opened up about his father leaving which left him speechless because he didn't say that to anybody. Jazzy told him about her parents dying and the abusive adoptive family that she was put in. Both had shared stories of their destructive past that they usually never shared with anybody else.

When it hit 3 am, they decided to call it a night and Jazzy was headed out to her bike, but Happy refused.

"It's dark out. Just knock out here and leave in a few hours," Happy insisted.

Jazzy silently complied and followed the taller caramel skinned man into his dorm. Happy stripped down to his boxers while giving Jazzy some old sweats that didn't fit him anymore and an old shirt that he doesn't wear. She shuffled into the bathroom, quickly changing before laying side by side next to Happy, drifting into a deep slumber.

Jazzy been in deep slumber but abruptly woke up with a thin layer of sweat on her skin. The nightmare of the night of the accident was fresh on her mind so she turned to the clock. 5:30 am had been displayed in angry red digits. Jazzy sighed and went into the shower to clean the sweat that had previously been on her skin.

Changing back into her clothes from last night, she went downstairs to start cleaning before leaving to her place to get ready for work. The purple haired girl found a trash bag and started walking around the half-dead bodies to pick up the empty beers. Once the empty and half-empty bottles were cleaned up, she saw a Swiffer dust brush so she started dusting the corners and windows.

A woman with brunette hair and blond streaks walked in and was surprised to see someone was up and cleaning. She didn't give any thought except that the small girl was a croweater.

"My name is Gemma. My son is Jax. After you get this cleaned up, why don't you clean up everything else?" Gemma smirks.

Jazzy scoffed. "Not a croweater. Just a random girl who got invited to the party last night. Names Jazzy."

Once that name had entered the conversation Gemma tensed, remembering the sad story of an innocent 17-year-old girl changing into an emotionless wreck. Jazzy noticed the tense posture of the woman that just entered.

"I see you still remember the sob story of an innocent 17-year old whose parents died in a car accident and she was put into the system. Look I don't want your pity and sympathy. I'm gonna finish cleaning the bar then head out." Jazzy glared at the older woman.

Gemma smirked. "I like you. Let's go do something later today."

Jazzy raised an eyebrow in question but nodded nonetheless because of a gut feeling she had to accept the invitation. Gemma nodded and walked into the office to finish up some paperwork.

Happy woke up to an empty bed and a feeling of disappointment had spread throughout his chest, but he shook it off. He walked down to the bar and was surprised and a little bit happy to see Jazzy there cleaning. She was cleaning with the clothes from last night. He walked up to the bar and sat down in front of her, continuing to stare at her.

"Can I help you?" Jazzy started back.

Happy shook his head so she turned back to her task and when she was done she dropped the paper towels into the trash can. She walked back to Happy to bid her goodbyes.

"Alright. I gotta go to my place to get ready for work. I'll see you later, I guess." Jazzy rolled her eyes.

He nodded then stood up to walk her to her bike, not knowing Gemma was in the office and Jax and Chibs were watching the two interact. Gemma saw movement out the window so she looked out to see the purple haired girl she talked to in the clubhouse was walking to a Harley with the Tacoma Killer next to her. She was intrigued and knew the two would be perfect together. Jax and Chibs were sitting next to each other at a table with a clear view out onto the lot with smirks plastered on their faces.

Juice woke up shortly after and walked to Jax and Chibs with squinted eyes. The two motioned out to the lot so he turned to see the Killer and the purple haired girl talking with small smiles on both of their faces. Jazzy and Happy bid their byes and parted ways as Happy stared at the figure that was leaving the garage.

Gemma moved to the doorway of the office and garage, meeting Happy. Happy groaned and stared at Gemma.

"That Jazzy is one of a kind. Isn't that right, Killah?" Gemma smirked.

Happy glared at the Queen of SAMCRO before proceeding into the clubhouse, seeing Jax, Chibs, and Juice staring at him. "What?" Happy snapped.

"How is our lover boy?" Jax smirked.

"Shut the fuck up, assholes." Happy went back into his dorm.


	5. Chapter 4

A couple of hours had passed until Juice decided that he wanted to get a tattoo on his chest with skulls on each peck so a group that consisted of Happy, Juice, Chibs, and Tig had driven down to the only tattoo shop in Charming. The bell at the top of the door had rung as they swaggered into the facility. An average height man who was heavily tattooed had greeted them.

"What's up, guys? You looking to get tattooed by our number one artist?" The man asked, but before they could answer the guy called out to the back, "Jazzy! Get your ass out here. You might be getting new clients."

The guys were surprised at the name being called out and were shocked to see the familiar purple-haired girl with a button-up with the tattoo shop's name on it and black shorts. Jazzy looked up to see the guys so she smirked and nodded her head to the back. They immediately followed her into a room full of designs and the tools for a professional tattoo artist.

"Which one of you guys is getting a tattoo?" Jazzy raised an eyebrow.

Juice raised his hand with a wide, cheesy grin. Jazzy nodded before pushing the guys despite their protests to know what their brother had wanted to get, but she had to enforce the policy on them even when they were playfully threatening her.

"Get your asses out. He'll be done in about an hour because this is a consultation." Jazzy rolled her eyes before closing the door.

An hour later, Jazzy and Juice emerged from the room to see the same group of kutte wearing men were still there waiting for them. "About damn time, woman." Happy snapped.

"Pretty sure you know how the tattoo process work, asshole." Jazzy glared.

Everyone had stopped their conversations to see the two glaring at each other before chuckling and pushing each other away. Eyes were wide as saucers and jaws were as low as the ground among the group except for Jazzy and Happy who ignored the rest of the people.

"What time you getting off?" Happy glanced around the shop.

"In a few more hours. Why?" Jazzy questioned.

"Come by the clubhouse." Happy looked at Jazzy.

Jazzy nodded her head and opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rung, signaling someone was coming inside the shop. Everyone turned to see a tall, tan, and muscular man walking in with a suit and a scar across his right eyebrow. A squeal had cut through the silence and the small, purple-haired girl flung herself into the man's arms, causing him to laugh a hearty laugh. The Tacoma Killer had a glare on his face that was directed at the man that had just entered.

Jazzy turned to the group again. "Hey, guys. This is my foster brother, Jason."

Happy felt a surge of relief, but also anger because of her past and Jazzy caught it before he could hide it so she gave him a look that told him she would explain later. He nodded, but still glared at the man so Jason stared back at the bald-headed enforcer with no fear in his eyes which caused his jaw to twitch in annoyance.

Giving up, she turned to the man that was occupying the front desk. "Hey, Eric. Can I just take the day off? Seeing as though this seems to be a get together here."

Eric nodded before saying, "of course. I was thinking about closing up early anyway."

Jazzy nodded her thanks and motioned for everyone to follow her into the streets of Charming and to her simple one-bedroom house with a garage by the side of the house, no doubt connecting the house and garage. The mess of Harleys had parked into the driveway and a Rolls Royce parked on the curb outside the house.

"Oh, sister. You could do so much better than this...simple house," Jason smirked.

The group of guys was intrigued by this newfound information. "I don't want to get better, Jason. Just because I got a little more money doesn't mean I'm gonna get bigger and more expensive things." Jazzy glared.

Jason raised his hands up in surrender before heading to the bar next to the tv set in the living room, grabbing the most expensive scotch. Chibs let out a low whistle at the multiple drinks at the bar.

"Aye, lass! Yer drink o' choice is top-notch," Chibs looked at the top shelf.

"Serve yourself or grab a bottle. I got my person sending some more anyway," Jazzy shrugged.

Chibs nodded and started grabbing two half-empty bottles of whiskey, pouring one into the other, making a full bottle. Juice sat down on the couch and nearly had his eyes fall out of its sockets by seeing the comic book collection she had along with the Playstation 4 that sat on top of the tv set so he excitedly went over the comic books first and ran his fingers through the collection. Tig had gone away to the backyard to smoke a cigarette but came across a table of capsules of uncrushed weed and rolling paper.

Tig opened the sliding glass door, "hey, Jazz. I'm gonna make a blunt for myself."

"Do you even know how to properly roll one?" Jazz raised an eyebrow.

Tig scoffed and jogged his head to tell her to come outside so she followed Tig with Jason by her side. The unruly haired man sat down and started crushing the plants, but when he began rolling the blunt, it had come out uneven and not symmetrical. Jazzy laughed, but Jason rolled his eyes at the wild-haired man's confidence.

Jazzy took another rolling paper and crushed the marijuana into small bits and rolled it into one perfect blunt so she lit it and gave it to Tig who looked on with awe. Turning to Happy, Tig said, "if you don't make her your Old Lady then she's mine."

Happy grunted and rolled his eyes while Jazzy snorted.

"First, it is my choice to be with anyone because I definitely am not property. Second, you're not my type, Curly." Jazzy crossed her arms, "if anything, Grumpy has a better chance than you," Jazzy sent a wink at Happy's direction.

Happy smirked and turned to go back inside; however, Jason stopped the heavily tattooed man. "We need to talk, Happy."

The two walked away from the duo and further into the backyard, next to the pool. "Do you have feelings for Jazzy?" Jason stood tall.

"No. Barely met her," Happy stood tall.

Jason nodded then walked back to the duo, leaving Happy alone which pissed him off, but he shook it off and went back. Everyone was laughing until Chibs got a call from Jax calling church in 10 minutes so Happy nodded at Jazzy, who nodded back at him, as he left the house and began his way to the shop with his brothers by his side.


	6. Chapter 5

The sounds of motorcycles starting and leaving the area sounded as it slowly went back to silence and Jazzy turned to her older brother who practically raised her.

"Really, J? I don't want anything to do with their money! I especially don't want them to know," Jazzy sighed.

"Why not, Jazz? I mean I know that they did some messed up things to you, but they gave you their money," Jason shrugged, "it'll help,"

"I don't care, Jason. Leave. I don't feel like talking to you anymore. Go back to LA or the Valley with your valley girls,"

Jason sighed, but followed the girl, who he loved with his entire being, instructions and left the house and into his car to go back to the Valley. He was moving on from the death of his birth parents and his beloved foster sister that they didn't give a shit for because that was going to be a chapter in his life that he was gonna leave behind in Charming. Jazzy didn't know that until there was a note that was left on the counter in the kitchen.

She cautiously went up to the paper and began to unfold it to see what was written inside, but when her eyes had ran through the words and as it processed in her mind, she felt...betrayed. The one person that had been there for her through thick and thin just decided that she was going to be cut out from his life forever and he was gonna change his number and he was moving to another place. The feeling in her was indescribable and it hurt, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it because once Jason made up his mind there is no going back.

With that note thrown away, she got on her bike and sped through the streets to go to the clubhouse so she could have drinks. However, on the way there, flashing blue and red lights appeared so she slowed down to a stop with the cops and just stood there on her bike while David Hale came up beside the girl and gave her a small smile. It was no secret that Hale had a crush on the girl because every time they were in the same vicinity, he would always try to talk to her and get her to go on a date with him.

"Hey, Jazzy. How are you doing this evening?" David smiled.

"Doing good, Officer Hale. I know I was going above the speed limit so just give me a ticket and I'll be on my merry way," Jazzy sighed.

"I'll let you off with a warning, only if you go on a date with me. Just one date," Hale said.

"Hale, will you take a hint? I'm not into you and quite frankly you're just not my type," Jazzy shrugged.

Hale looked hurt at her response, but she didn't care because she was over his many failed attempts to woo her and get her to go on dates with him. He huffed and wrote on a ticket then shoved in her hand before storming over to his truck and speeding away, but there was only one thing on her mind at that moment. Do cops get tickets for speeding themselves? It then shifted to her brother's decision to let go of everything and the task at hand was to get to the clubhouse and get drunk off her ass.

The church door opened and members of SAMCRO flooded into the bar and began drinking and smoking a cigarette until the sound of a motorcycle came through so Happy went straight outside to see if it was Jazzy. The familiar purple-haired girl sped through the lot and went to a stop in a random parking space and rushed to get inside the clubhouse, but Happy grabbed her wrist and made her stop for a second so he could hear her out on why she was in such a hurry.

"Why you rushing?" Happy squinted his eyes.

"Jason fucking left and decided to cut me out of his life entirely and I'm just trying to get drunk off my ass tonight and wake up to go to work to finish my anger and sadness," Jazzy took her wrist from his grip and continued her way to the clubhouse, but with a much slower pace.

Happy grew angry at the thought that her foster brother that was with her and helped her when she needed just decided not to keep her safe anymore. While Jazzy stormed into the bar and started drinking, Happy called Juice over and told him to do a search on Jason and to tell him where he is because he needed to have a few words with him. Juice looked over at Happy with a smirk, but nodded and went straight to work so Happy decided to fill the wait time by sitting next to you and keeping you company. There was a comfortable silence between the two of you with a beer in one hand and the other hand clenched as tight as possible, leaving behind crescent shape marks on her palm from her nails.

The stinging sensation caused Jazzy to quickly unclench her hands and place it flat on the bar top to try and prevent further damage to the palm. Happy just stared at the girl's hand when annoyance ran through him because of how long Juice was taking and why Jazzy had clenched her hand so tight to do that damage to her. There it was again, the need to protect her even though he knew that she didn't need to be protected and she was supposed to be just another bitch for him to fuck and leave, but he just couldn't seem to just fuck and leave with her.

Jazzy was unaware of his stares and more focused on the top of the beer bottle. He was grateful that she wasn't aware because he didn't realize he was staring until he heard Tig coming out of the bathroom with a groan. In his mind, he was groaning at himself because he's not supposed to be like this with any girl. He's supposed to be the fucking Tacoma Killer who had no emotions, but this new girl that he meant not even a week ago has him feeling like he wanted to be the center of her attention all the time. Tig sat next to the duo and looked at Jazzy's emotionless expression and the glare on Happy's face.

"What's going on, guys?" Tig frowned.

"Jason decided to cut me out of his life forever. Aren't families just amazing, Tig? They are just always there for you when you need them," Jazzy scoffed, "families suck,"

"Shut up, princess," Happy growled, "some families suck, but you got SAMCRO as a family. I know this because Gemma sure as hell likes you and she doesn't like just anybody,"

"Thanks, Happy," Jazzy stood up and kissed the bald head of Happy Lowman, "good night guys. I got a long day tomorrow,"

Jazzy walked out the double doors and made her way to her motorcycle before Juice came running down the stairs towards the scowling man. The sounds of a motorcycle getting out of the lot indicated that Jazzy left so Happy turned to the younger member that was like his little brother.

"Hap! Jason is in Sherman Oaks and in a nightclub. It looks like he's doing some coke and heroine with a bunch of his buddies and girls," Juice breathed out.

"Thanks, Juice. Let's go to Sherman Oaks tomorrow, boys. We got some business to do with our new friend, Jason," Happy walked back to his dorm, slamming the door.

The guys that were around the bar were confused by the Killer that supposedly had no feelings helping out a girl he just met a few days ago. Suddenly a deep voice with a thick accent broke through the confused silence and thoughts going through all of their minds.

"Who wants to make a bet?" Chibs smirked.

A chorus of "me"s sounded throughout the bar and a bunch of hands that had a hundred dollars in each hand were placed on a nearby table.

"I give them 3 months before they get together," Piney said.

"Nah, brother, I give it 6 months," Tig laughed.

"5 months," Opie

"No, lads, both o' 'em hate emotions so I give it a year," Chibs laughed.

"Put me down for 8 months," Jax lifted the beer to let the liquid fall through his throat.

Clay walked in and saw the table full of a hundred dollar bills and sighed before looking at the guys, "what is this?"

"We're putting bets on how long it takes for Hap and Jazz to get together," Tig announced.

Clay started laughing, "I'm in," he pulled out a hundred and set it on the table, "I say 9 months. It's gonna be like a pregnancy,"


End file.
